


Heart Strings

by aerustar



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerustar/pseuds/aerustar
Summary: Sam and Max are chilling in their office. Sam is playing the banjo, and Max is watching his husband without a care in the world.





	Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my phone notes since february of this year, so i decided to post it just for the hell of it. it's short, it's sickeningly sweet, what more could you want.  
> i will admit though, they might be a bit out of character. this was my first time writing about the freelance goofballs, so you'll have to excuse me on that part.  
> anyways, enjoy

Banjo twangs could be heard throughout the office, Sam sat with his feet up comfortably on the desk as he casually played the instrument. He sang some lyrics to a cheesy love song he knew, his deep voice full of tenderness as he smiled softly. God knows how many love songs he knew how to play on that thing.

Meanwhile, Max sat at his own desk that was a lot lower than his partner's. His head rested in his palm as he looked up at the other, a familiar feeling of warmth growing in his chest as he heard Sam continue to sing. For once, it wasn't the warming feeling of internal bleeding, or the urge to pummel something into a bloody pulp (though he tended to feel both of those things quite regularly), but it was something he only seemed to feel around the bigger fellow.

And sure, Sam definitely wasn't the world's best singer. Hell, he'd only won Embarrassing Idol just from he and Max tampering with some things. But, Max knew that when Sam did sing these sappy songs, the dog always had his little buddy in mind as the words escaped his lips, and his fingers strummed the chords. It caused a small sigh to come from the bunny, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile. It was less menacing than his normal one, and instead the feeling of malice inside him was replaced with a deep affection.

He must've gotten lost in his own thoughts, because the music in the room ceased, and Sam smirked down at the rabbit. "Did you like that, little buddy?" He asked, causing Max to leave his own head.

"Please, Sam, I still have some standards."

The taller one cocked a brow. "Max, if you didn't like it, you wouldn't have been sitting here the whole time I played."

"That's because I had no choice, Sam! I was forced to listen, I was merely dozing off because I was so bored."

"You and I both know damn well that if you didn't enjoy it, you would've made outta here faster than a fat boy getting chased by a manic head of lettuce. Probably would've gotten up and left to go find more pieces of lint for your weird collection."

Max got out of his seat and strutted over to the other, climbing up onto his lap and taking a seat, as he usually did. "You got me there, Sam. Also, don't speak of my collection in such a negative way, I cherish it so!" Max said the last line overdramatically, bringing his hand to his forehead and pretending he was in distress over the situation.

"Do you cherish it more than you cherish me?" Sam asked, jokingly. Setting his instrument down onto the floor next to him.

"Sam, that's so cheesy," Max replied, making a fake disgusted face. He seemed to be really into theatrics today.

"Well, do ya?"

Max rolled his eyes. "You know that there's nothing I cherish more than you, ya big lug," he snickered and grinned widely, showing off his pointed teeth.

Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller male, chuckling wholeheartedly. "You crack me up, little buddy."


End file.
